An important feature in modern work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the operator display. Work machines may have a variety of optional work tools that can be attached to and controlled by the work machine. These optional work tools can be relatively complicated and difficult to operate. Each work tool may have different operator interfaces with numerous controls for position, orientation, and other associated features and functions. Operator displays often provide user friendly interfaces that can help operators understand what actions or steps should be taken when operating a certain type of work tool or when warning conditions occur.
One example of an operator display is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,237 to Rossow et al. (the '237 patent), which includes a display device for displaying the status of a number of vital functions associated with a power machine. The '237 patent describes a user interface that allows an operator to view active warning conditions and help screens designed to assist the operator in deciphering the active warnings. Although the '237 patent provides assistance in the form of user interfaces, these interfaces cannot recommend corrective actions to the operator. Moreover, when new technologies such as fuel cell systems are implemented on these work machines, the help information presented in these user interfaces is often too difficult to understand by untrained operators.
The disclosed multi-functional user interface is directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above.